


Being Candid

by becca_letters



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becca_letters/pseuds/becca_letters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stolen moment, based on everyone's perception of the photos from Gigi's twitter yesterday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Candid

**Author's Note:**

> Title heartlessly stolen from Gigi's twitter account.

This whole afternoon has been surreal in the best possible way. She’s seen so many beautiful things, heard so many wonderful stories of the Darcy siblings. They’ve lived in San Francisco almost all of their lives. They don’t mind the fog or the wind chill.

They take a trolley up to this fountain that Darcy used to throw pennies into with his father when he was a kid. He sits down on the edge and she doesn’t know why but she sits down beside him. Gigi is across from them with her phone out tweeting their location, her head is tilted down and her thumbs are gliding across her iPhone quickly. 

He talks animatedly about how his parents used to take him to the candy shop across the street, even after Gigi was born. “My favorite were the M&M covered candy apples,” he says, still staring off into the shop window. 

His hand is close to hers, his pinky finger subconsciously brushes against her. She reaches for him then. She glances over at Gigi to make sure that she’s not looking. She slides her hand along the inside of his sleeve and it’s perfectly organic the way he shifts and links his fingers with hers. His thumb moves against hers but he keeps talking like he can hear her over the rush of her heart. 

“- it really was. Gigi used to love - ” He turns his face towards her and she can’t help but stare at his mouth while he finishes his thought. “ - the caramel filled chocolates.”

“They’re still my favorites,” Gigi calls. Lizzie drops his hand then, strangely aware that they have an audience. She stands up quickly.

“We should go and get some,” she says, grabbing Gigi’s hand and pulling her across the street. Darcy follows behind them. 

When he opens the door to the shop, she ducks underneath his arm, brushing against his torso.

She shivers, and it’s not from the cold.


End file.
